With increasing development of modern science and technology, the amount of information increases sharply. In this situation, browsing webpages by using a browser becomes a common way of obtaining information.
The browser is software that can display webpage content for browsing by a user. If the user needs to browse a webpage, the browser generates a corresponding webpage browsing request according to a user operation, and transmits the webpage browsing request to a DNS server. The DNS server performs domain name resolution, and transmits a domain name resolution result to the browser, where the domain name resolution result includes an IP address corresponding to a domain name that currently needs to be accessed. After the browser receives the domain name resolution result, the browser accesses a server according to the IP address, to obtain corresponding webpage data, and displays webpage content corresponding to the webpage data, to satisfy a browsing requirement of the user.
However, the webpage browsing request sometimes encounters a network attack. As a result, an error occurs in the domain name resolution result received by the browser, but the browser cannot identify whether a network attack is encountered. In addition, when encountering a network attack, the browser cannot obtain a correct IP address, resulting in that the browser cannot obtain required webpage data, and the user cannot browse required information.